The black lady
by littlesnowfarie2005
Summary: tokyo is destroyed after wiseman manipulated chibiusa and was changed into black lady she attacked the scouts and tuxedo mask and killed them. After defeating wisemen and his minions left the destroyed area and moved to america looking for a job found the hellsing organization and left to start her new job will she find romance or more heartache.
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing belongs to original writers so does sailor moon I did the characters OC but I wanted to do characters different any question pm me also am looking for a beta reader.

Prologue

Chibiusa Tsukino was packing her stuff to get away from Tokyo after what had happen with her family there was no one left her any way after what had happen to her with wise men.

**Flashback**

_Chibiusa was going through the time-gate back to 20__th__ century crystal Tokyo as she was going through her time key dropped out of her pocket." This is_

_strange I don't seem to be getting close to home let me check my key" chibiusa reached in her pocket and her key was not inside "oh no where's the key I_

_dropped it now I can't go home Pluto I need your help where are you" she started crying. Suddenly wise man appears before chibiusa "I can help you see your_

_friend did not even come help you even though you called for her and your family does not even want you take my hand I will be your friend and family"_

_Chibiusa reached for his hand and a bright light flashed "chuckle chuckle" wise man with a woman disappeared back into his dark void. She thought about_

_when her family died by her hand it was her fault if she had never took wise man hand everything would have been alright. "chibiusa where your family…. My _

_name is not chibiusa am black lady you sailor brats" black lady raised her hands in the air and a black crystal came from the sky and slammed into the earth_

_the scout jumped back "chuckle now the fun begins" black lady raised her hand and dark power began building up in her "chibiusa usagi was standing in front_

_of tuxedo mask and the scouts there were tears in her eyes " we love you" black lady shot the black energy towards usagi and tuxedo mask and the scouts they_

_screamed and disappeared into dust "drip drip" black lady felt water running down her cheek and reached her hand up to wipe the water away she realized she_

_was crying black lady floated down to the ground and clinched her fist in the dirt "what have I done she thought I killed my family with my own hands I have_

_blood on my hands". Wise men appeared before black lady "good job killing those sailor scout you even killed the prince to bwahhhhhhh. "__**Shut the fuck up you**_

_**monster**__" black lady stood before wise man. " what's this power coming for within her" black lady felt power coming for inside her it came out her chest a bright _

_light floating in front of her black lady reached for it and it transformed into a black wand with a black crystal on top "I will kill you wise man for my family_

_you manipulated me" she screamed. I killed wise man and kill the rest of his followers I had blood on my hand already Tokyo was in ruins there was nothing left._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"damn it" crack I had slammed my fist into the mirror now my hand was bleeding I grabbed a towel and washed the blood off my hand I

just had a couple of scratches I cleaned the wounds and put bandages on them I got dressed and sat down in my living room I picked up the newspaper I had

been looking in the job section for months after I left Tokyo I went to America and went to a small town suddenly something caught my gaze in the

newspaper "need a night time security guard for hellsing organization full benefits great pay and living and expenses are included to" located England number

#02890554429" lady black picked up the phone and dialed the number. "hello this is hellsing organization this is Walter how might I help you". "hello my name is

lady black I saw your add in the paper and would like to apply for it" "yes lady black your hired". "what are you kidding me you don't even know me what's the

catch Walter". "there's no catch lady black we have been looking for months for someone no one has never called so when I got you call I think this is a sign so

do you want the job or not". "yes I do thank you so much Walter". "you're welcome madam now I need your address and I will send a plane ticket to you so you

can come to England I will pick you up at the airport then when you arrived at the organization you will meet our boss of are organization is this acceptable

lady black". "yes and thank you so much Walter goodbye see you soon click". Walter hung up the phone and called Integra. "Integra great news we have someone

replied to are security guard add name lady black". "great Walter get her background check and get there information to me ASAP Walter". Integra hung up the

phone "servant I told you many time do not try to sneak up on me or I will blow a hole into your head" Integra turned her chair around and saw alucard half

his body was through the wall. "so master we getting a new security guard this should be interesting need some more fun around here after I slaughter

millennium there's no more killing to be done" he smirked. "silence here name is lady black alucard I hope you don't scare this one away am warning you". "

ahahaha alucard disappeared back through the wall. "Damn vampire Integra turned her chair back around and grabbed her cigars she lit it and took a big

puff from it "well it soon will be interesting right lady black".


	2. Chapter 2

as always hellsing belongs to who owns it

After a long hours on the plane lady black had arrived in England she got her carry on bag and followed the other

passengers of the plane lady black remembered that Walter said he would have a sign with her name waiting for

her she looked around until she saw a older men with black hair slicked back in a pony tail with her name on a sign

waiting for her she walked up to him "hello Walter nice to finally meet you" she shook his hand "nice to meet you to

lady black" as Walter was shaking her hand he felt a warm power but also a dark power residing inside the young

women "_hmmm he thought I will have to talk to alucard about this"_ they walked out to the car and drove to the

hellsing organization. When they arrived lady black looked in wonder at the organization it was a castle dark Gothic

looking it was wonderful as she was looking at the castle something caught her eye there was a figure in the

windows looked like a men in red smiling at her she actually shivered in fear his aura was so dark even darker then

hers when she looked back up in the window the men was gone. "lady black where here" he parked the car and

got out as she stepped out she took a huge amount of air in her lungs the air was fresh and clean and also in the

air there was power to "lady black I will take your luggage for you follow me they both walked into the castle Walter

stopped " lady this is the hellsing organization welcome I hope you like your new job now I will introduce you to l

lady integra" Walter walked up the stair and she followed as they walked she saw guards station around and saw

a young women talking to a soldier the women saw her and smiled and waved she smiled and nodded her head to

her Walter stopped in front of a door and knocked "come in" Walter opened the door and she walked in the room a

young women was sitting behind a desk smoking a cigar she was looking lady black up and down accessing her she

did not back down from her stare "lady integra this is lady black" "thanks Walter please leave us so we can discuss

business" Walter walked out and lady black sat down in front of lady integra "so lady black you know what we

require this is not a normal security guard job you are here to kill monsters vampires, ghouls, supernaturals can you

do this" "lady black stared into integra eyes yes I can it's no problem lady integra" Good alucard" she shouted a

figure materialize out the wall it was the men she had saw from the window he was smirking at her " alucard we

have a new employee lady black... "lady integra you can call me chibiusa for short saying lady black all the time is to

much" Well chibiusa so alucard should we hire her what do you think of her". Alucard walked around chibiusa "_shes_

_beautiful long pink hair ruby red eyes 5,8 red pout lips he peered deeper inside her and saw warm aura but deeper_

_inside her there was dark to delicious". "_ my master she should fight with me and seres I can train her". " alucard I

decide what we shall do you are only a servant chibiusa am sorry for my manners this is alucard and you will meet

seres soon enough" alucard bowed and took chibiusa hand he kissed it "nice to meet you chibiusa" as alucard had

kissed her hand he was staring right into her eyes she shivered it felt like he wanted to devour her right then and

there. "enough alucard you will scare her away" "yes master" alcuard let go of her hand and went back to integra

side "chibiusa I will think about what job you will do "Walter" she shouted Walter walked in the office "yes lady

integra" "show miss chibiusa to her room she must be tired from her plane ride chibiusa stood up and followed

Walter when the door closed integra turned to alucard "so alucard now were alone tell me what you think of

chibiusa". "shes had lots of power inside her and also there is dark inside her my master I want to turn her into a

draculina she will be beautiful in the night and powerful he smirked. "that's not all is it alucard as you kissed her

hand I saw something more in your eyes you desire her to". "hahah master you saw right through me yes I desire

her to my master just give me you answer can I turn her into a draculina". No my servant my answer is you can only

turn her into a vampire if she desire or she is dying am I understood my servant". Alucard smirked "yes master"

alucard faded back into the dark. Lady integra turned back to her desk "damn why does my work load keep piling

up" she resumed working. Chibiusa had settled in bed her room was really nice the window was facing the lawn

and the moon showed brightly in her window chibiusa sighed and closed her eyes and fell asleep. :dream: "

chibiusa opened her eyes and looked around she was in a field and the moon was blood red "where am I" she

walked around there was no one anywhere she looked down at herself and noticed she had on a black see through

lingerie and she had on a red bra and lace panties. "what the hell..." beautiful night isn't it" chibiusa turned around

"alucard what are you doing in my dream and why the hell am I wearing this". "hahah well" his eyes roamed over

her figure hungrily I think you look delicious" alcuard walked slowly toward chibiusa. "hold it right there" alcuard

continued to walk toward her chibiusa gasped and ran away "this is just a dream just a dream soon I will awaken

and wake up from this nightmare". "am afraid its not a dream little one this is all real" alucard appeared before

chibiusa "am afraid I tire of the chase even though I do like to chase my prey sometimes come here" he gestured

with his hands._ Chibiusa body began walking toward him against her will "what the fuck why is my body not_

_responding" chibiusa tried to summon her power it did not work she closed her eyes when she felt alucard grab her_

_and pulled her into his arms he turned her around so her face was facing his. Chibiusa stared at him he had jet_

_black hair and red eyes his face was like a Adonis he was handsome she hated to admit it. "i saw inside you I know_

_about your powers and the darkness lurking inside you I will make you a deal I will teach you how to not only use_

_the darkness but to control it but when I ask anything of you you must grant my request". Chibiusa thought about_

_what he asked and thought back to when she had killed her family to control the darkness Is everything to her if_

_she had knew how to control the darkness before she would of never killed her family "yes I agree". "good to seal_

_the deal I require a kiss". "whattt" chibiusa blushed no way she turned her face away from him " are you afraid you_

_will like it hahaha he laughed. "like hell" chibiusa grabbed his face and kissed him he tasted like dark chocolate she_

_felt his tongue licking her lips she opened her mouth his tongue battle his for dominance she moaned in pleasure._

_Alucard lifted her up she wrapped her legs around him she felt him harden against her warmth pooled in her_

_stomach. Alucard drew away from her and smirked his eyes were pitch black "thought you said you would not like_

_it". Chibiusa looked down and noticed she had wrapped her legs around him and she was wet she climbed off him_

_and her face was beet red. "the deal is sealed have a good night little one" alucard grabbed chibiusa again and_

_kissed her goodnight. _"gasp" chibiusa awoke and nearly jumped out the bed "what happened was that a dream"

as chibiusa was getting out the bed she noticed that her lips were bruised and her panties were wet "damn it was real".


	3. Chapter 3

as always hellsing belongs to its owners

Chibiusa yawned and stretched and got up to take a shower after last night dream and waking up in

the middle of the night with her panties wet. chibiusa went to the shower and took her pajama off and took a

hot shower she used her favorite shampoo strawberry scented and conditioner "well this is a good way to

wake up in the morning seeing you all wet and naked" alucard said she gasped and turned around and

saw alucard leaning on the door watching the shower "what the hell are you doing in here" chibiusa said

"get the fuck out of here". alucard laughed "well i thought since you are taking a shower can i join you" he

was smirking looking with lust in his eyes. "get the hell out alucard i said i made the deal about you

helping me with my powers am not doing anything else she said". alucard laughed and disappeared she

felt him whisper near her ear "you don't know what pleasure i can give you" and his voice left shivers

going through her. she finished her shower and headed to integra office to talk to her about what her

job will be. she knocked on her door and heard her say come in and chibiusa went inside "hello chibiusa

please sit down i have decided that you will work with alucard and seres on mission but first i want you

to train with alucard i know you have potential and he is the right person to unlock that potential that

is my decision take it or leave it" integra said. chibiusa thought about the dream she had last night with

alucard and knew she would have to train with him anyway but was afraid of the deal she made with

him and knew later down the line when he asked for her part of the deal for anything he asked for her

she would have to do it "yes integra i will do this job and train with alucard". "good i want you to start

training tonight when its your time to train with alucard walter will direct you where his living quarters

are you may go now I have a lot of thing to do welcome to hellsing organization chibiusa" integra said.

chibiusa smiled and left her office and decided to explore the castle a little she went downstairs and

and saw Walter talking to a girl with blonde hair. "hello chibiusa" Walter said "how did you sleep hope you

had a goodnight sleep". "she sighed it was interesting to say the least" chibiusa said "hi my name is seres"

she held out her hand and chibiusa shook it as she was shaking her hands she felt a lot of alucard

power in her. "I take it you met my master alucard he saved me i was dying he turned me and i am

thankful to him". Wow I though he was evil but he seems to have a good side to chibiusa thought "well

its nice to meet you seres I hope we can be good friends" seres smiled "we will be chibiusa". chibiusa

smiled and told them she's going to explore the castle some more and left chibiusa was amazed the

castle had a lot of culture in it she saw picture of different people on the walls as she was looking at

one picture she ran her hands on it the picture swung open and there was steps going down in the

dark this is strange where does this go she walked down the stairs it got darker and darker hello is

anyone there she said. "Well look who has come down to my domain" alucard said she gasped alucard

was sitting in the chair in the dark sipping a cup of red liquid :well my dear I never exspected you to

come to me down in my domain but its a welcome surprises why don't you come join me" alucard used

his powers and made a chair for her to sit on. chibiusa hesitated but thought since they would have to work

together they might as well get along she shrugged and sat down across from alucard. "I met your

protegé seres she a nice girl why did you decide to change her into a vampire it does not seem like

something you would do" she said. alucard sipped his blood "I don't know why but I don't regret making

her a child of the night but enough about me I saw the darkness within you how does someone

innocent like you have that". she hesitated this was a hard subject to talk about it hurt when she

talk about it she got a glazed look in her eyes as the memories came forth. "Alucard I am going to tell

you a story i was just a little girl loved by my past and future family I hesitated for a moment and

judged their love for me that's when someone manipulated me and made me how I am now I killed my

own family with my two hands I will never forgive myself I have blood on my hands the darkness will

always be inside me" she had tears falling from her eyes she stood up and walked to alucard she

kneeled before him "alucard I ask you please help me control this power I will do anything you ask" she

said. alucard smirked "fine but remember my deal that I told you if I ask anything of you little one you have to

accept my request with no argument" she nodded alucard grabbed her arms and stood her up between

his legs alucard caressed her cheek "I want you to become my dark lady you are mine no one else my

queen of darkness beside me I want to turn you into a vampire my blood running in your veins and

yours in mine that is what I want chibiusa". She was speechless there were million thoughts going

head she never thought this was what he wanted to become a vampire to further be in darkness

she grabbed alucard hand from her cheek and kneeled before him "I am your dark lady master

you are mine and I am yours" she stood up and took the wine glass from alucard hand and took

his glasses from his eyes he was smirking she pulled down her top so he could have axcess to

her neck "I offer you my blood my master". alucard stood up and pulled her closer to him he leaned

down to her neck he sniffed her neck and licked it she grabbed unto alucard shoulder he bared his

fangs and bit into her neck she gasped in pain but the pain was one in an instant instead of pain

pleasure began building in her she moaned. alucard moaned her blood tasted like sex and dark

chocolate and power he could not get enough he sensed that she was almost drained and pulled

away from her neck he licked her wound alucard bit his wrist and offered his blood to her she grabbed

his wrist and sunk her teeth into him alucard felt himself harden she pulled away from his wrist and

licked his blood from her lips alucard grabbed her and crushed his lips to her she fell limp in his arms

he picked her up and carried her to his coffin he laid down in his coffin and undressed her he caressed

her body what a pity am hard and she's in a deep sleep i can't wait to see her awaken as a newly

turned vampire alucard laughed and closed his eyes.

i know alucard is oc but thats how i want my story to be next chapter there will be a lemons so warning you before hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing belongs to the original owners I do not own it...

again a warning before reading there is a big lemon in chapter do not read If it offends you.

chibiusa awoken to feel many changes within her she felt powerful she noticed that she was laying on top of

alucard naked and his eyes were still closed looked like he was resting she noticed that they were still in his living

quarters she moved to get up and alucard grabbed her and pulled her back down on top of him. "Where do you

think you going my draculina I was not finished with you" alucard ran his hands over her body she shivered in

pleasure and she felt his pleasure to alucard lifted her up so she was straddling his waist he caressed her breast

pinching and pulling her nipples they became hard with pleasure she moaned alucard sat up in his coffin.

Her whole body was on fire pleasure kept building and building within her "alucard please fuck me" she moaned

alucard smirked "with pleasure my lady" alucard vanished his clothes she stared at his body he was perfect pale

and his stomach rock hard abs and as she looked down there his dick was huge she blushed.

Alucard stared at her body before when she was human she was gorgeous but now when she is a vampire her

body is beautiful alucard ran his hand down her body and found her core it was already soaking wet he pushed one

finger inside she moaned and her muscles tightened around his finger alucard pushed his finger in and out she

shuttered in pleasure "do you like that tell me you like me fucking you with my finger do you want more" he

whispered in her ear "yesss" she screamed alucard disappeared with her and appeared to her bed he lay her down

and lazily lick his way down her body he nibbled on her breast and bit her nipples blood oozed out he licked them

clean and moaned her blood was so delicious now it was heaven she grabbed his hair and pushed his head down

to her pussy "lick me fucking now stop teasing me" she felt him chuckle and felt his tongue enter her she arched off

the bed but alucard held her down he licked from bottom to top slow and fast she could not take any more and

screamed and all her juices filled his mouth alucard licked all her juices alucard sat up and she saw him licking her

juices from his face she grabbed his face and kissed him and tasted her juices on her tongue as they kissed alucard

spread her legs wider and position his dick at her entrance he slide his dick up and down her pussy lips she

whimpered in need "what do you want" he ask she screamed put "your dick inside me" "what do you want" he said

"put your fucking dick inside me" she said alucard slammed inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and

met his thrust the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air they both moaned in pleasure she ran her nails down his

back alucard screamed in pain and pleasure they both felt the pleasure building within them both alucard began

thrusting faster she met him thrust to thrust alucard felt himself close the the edge and suck his teeth in her neck

and she in his they climaxed in wave and wave of pleasure they felt there bond deepen and she blacked out from

their power joining and she fell exhausted in the bed alucard pulled out of her and stared at her she was beautiful

alucard put his clothes back on and covered her up and went to talk to integra. Integra was in the office smoking a

cigar when alucard appeared in front of her he sat down in a chair "alucard I say something is different about you

but I can't put my finger on it".Alucard stared at integra "I love her" he said integra spat out her cigar in shock

"whattt are you saying you love seres". Alucard laughed "no I love chibiusa I never thought I would have a heart I

am a monster I can't love but I love her I will protect her with my undead life". Integra smiled she was glad that

alucard found someone to live his eternity with she lifted a cigar and toasted him alucard smirked and went back to

his lady. Chibiusa awoke and smiled she never thought she would let someone in her heart again after losing her

family but alucard broke her walls down. She got up and went to the bath to wash up as she went into the

bathroom she saw the mirror and gasped her pink hair her bangs had black streaks and her eyes were red her lips

were blood red and full and luscious as she turned around her body was like a hourglass her breast were a size

38DD and her but was big and round she blushed wow I look beautiful she went in the bath and sat down in the

tub she turned the water on and laid back in the tub and closed her eyes. She felt alucard before she saw him he

slid behind her she took his hands and held them in hers she smirked "now the fun begins when do we search and

destroy". Alucard laughed "soon my pet" she turned around and stared into his eyes and everything else faded away.

Seres was in her room when she felt another bond with her and master she smiled when she realized that chibiusa

was now part of the family to she smiled and laid back down next to pip he woke up and saw seres smiling.

"What are you smiling about seres" he leaned up and kissed her neck "ummm" she moaned "am happy that my

master has someone now I felt bad that he was alone" "well that's good but come here" he pulled her down on top

of him and proceeded to show her how much he cares.

:somewhere else a dark power was brewing it stirred in hunger it had not felt this power arise in awhile soon she will be mine the dark power went dormant for now and waited.

So what you think of lemon could it of been better thanks for reading

Okay I saw that I had 36 views and 26 visitors please leave a review and if you think story needs improvent that is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing does not belong to me it belongs to orginal owners

chibiusa awoke to find alucard not beside her she got up and took a shower and got dressed she put

on blackskinny pants a red tank top and a black leader jacket she went to go speak with integra.

Integra was in her officeworking when she heard a knock on the door she said come in. chibiusa

walked in and said hello to integra and sat down in front of her. Integra smiled and took a puff of her

cigar "i have to just say you as a draculina becomes you am happy now there is a mission I want you

and alucard to complete near a town the townspeople daughters are

being token when they wonder in the wood I want you and alucard to go investigate it" chibiusa stood

up "what is your orders when we encounter what is happening"she said. Integra gazed at her "search

and destroy". Chibiusa smirked "as my lady commands" and left to go tell alucard and get ready for

mission. Alucard was talking to Walter about his new guns upgrade it was a red and silver black gun

with blessed bullets he was excited for when he got to use them. "well this is where you were" she

was leaning in the doorway she walked up to alucard and saw what had his interest she laughed "so

you got a new gun I bet your excited to use it well integra gave a mission she wants us to go to a

nearby town when there daughter wandered in the woods there being taken and never returned.

Alucard smirked "this should be fun", "miss chibiusa I have a new weapon for you" to Walter pulled

out a sword it was magnificent the handle was black with red and pink cherry blossoms she grabbed

the sword and felt power within it she grinned "thank you Walter I love it". "little one were leaving now

for the mission lets go" alucard walked out with chibiusa and they left for the mission. Walter smiled he

was happy that alucard had found himself a match now he has someone with him for eternity walter

went back to work to create a weapon for seres. Alucard and chibiusa were on there way to bedford on

a private plane alucard was dressed in a black suit with his glasses on and his long black hair down.

She was staring at him he looked so handsome alucard felt her staring at him he grabbed her and sat

her on his lap she snuggled in his arms "alucard am excited this is are first mission together we did not

have time to train but will I be able to control my powers". "yes you will I will be there to help you but

something tells me this mission is bigger then what we think but we will destroy anyone that threatens

us I can't wait to spill blood conqure my enemies". She smiled "me to" she kissed alucard and rested

her eyes waiting for the plane to land.

:in Bedford:

another young woman had gone missing the town mayor was out of ideas that is why he had called

hellsing he hoped they arrived to help with this problem. Deep in a woods a vampire was sucking on a

young woman blood he dropped her body on the ground "yummy virgin blood is delicious" the vampire

snapped his fingers and ghouls appeared around him "now its time for dinner let the feast begin" the

vampire moved down to the village with the ghouls unknown to the townspeople what

devastation was coming towards them. Alucard and chibiusa had arrived to the bedford airport they got

in a car paid for by the hellsing organization and headed to bedford. " alucard whats are plan when we

get there I was thinking I could ask around and see if anyone knows anything about the women

disappearing". "no I don't think you will have to ask around something tells me we will find out what is

happening when we get look there is smoke in the air". She looked up and in the distance there was

smoke filling the air "fucking step on it" she said to the driver and he sped off. When they arrived in the

village the village was in flames and people were running around in panic alucard and she got out the

car and headed into the middle of town the car sped off after dropping them off. The vampire was

laughing there was no one that could stop him now he saw a child hiding in the corner he smirked

"come here little one" the child cried in fear seeing the monster coming towards her she covered her

face with her hands willing the monster to go away. A shot rang near the vampire head "what the hell"

the vampire turned around and saw a guy in a red outfit and a gun pointed at him there was a woman

by his side with her sword draw. "hahah who are you two clowns". "hahah you week pathetic vampire

you are not even powerful I can sense that" alucard locked his gun at the vampire head "goodbye".

The vampire laughed "not so fast" the vampire snapped his fingers and ghouls sprung all around

alucard and chibiusa they smirked "lets do this" chibiusa jumped into the air and her sword slashed

down on the ghouls there heads fell to the ground. "what the fuck" the vampire said he was sweating

alucard was shooting left and right ghouls were falling down one after another suddenly the vampire

grabbed chibiusa. "haahah what are you going to do now vampire I have your girl" alucard laughed "i

feel sorry for you vampire". The vampire stared at him like he was crazy "what do you mean I have the

upper hand here... the vampire did not finished the sentence chibiusa had sliced the vampire in half

the vampire blood sprayed over her the vampire screamed and fell to the ground dead his body was

still flopping around chibiusa smirked and kicked his body into the flame and it caught on fire. Alucard

walked up to chibusa and saw her licking blood from her fingers her eyes were filled with blood lust.

Alucard grabbed her hand raised them to his lips her licked them clean she moaned in pleasure. She

jumped into alucard arms and kissed his lips and tasted the blood from his mouth she and him tongues

battled for dominance. "thank you" chibiusa jumped from alucard arm and look around there was a

young girl looking at them blushing "thank you for saving me". Chibiusa walked up to the girl "your

welcome we will take you somewhere safe since your family is gone" the girl had tears in her eyes and

grabbed cihibusa sobbing she smiled and hugged the girl back chibiusa looked behind at alucard and

nodded she picked up the girl and headed to a nearby safe house.

:back at hellsing:

"good job you to on the mission you did well" alucard smirked why chibiusa was smiling "integra while

we destroyed the vampire I felt his aura it felt familiar but I could not place it from where". Integra

thought about what she had said "well we will research this matter so more and when you feel this

aura again notified me you both are dismissed" chibiusa nodded and headed out with alucard.

:unknown:

"hahaah soon black lady you will be in my grasp and my vision will be accomplished".

Please review thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing belongs to the original owners I do not own it

thanks for everyone reading story please review

Wise men was looking in his crystal ball part of his plan has succeeded making humans into ghouls but he was

angry he never thought that black lady would involve herself with hellsing organization "i never thought she would

give up her life and become a vampire but this is just a setback now to put things in motion" wise man disappeared

in the darkness laughing.

Alucard and chibiusa were down in his quarters "alucard something has been bothering me since we came back

from that town when I killed the vampire I felt a familiar aura from within it but I can't place where I felt that aura

before". Alucard thought about what she had said "come here little one" she got up and sat down in his lap. "there

is nothing to worry about little one I will protect you from anything and anyone your my lady". Alucard tilted her chin

and kissed her lips she ran her hands through his hair and sigh he and she faded into the darkness and went to

her room. He laid her on the bed and pulled her jeans down her legs she felt her body becoming hot. He kneeled

down between her legs she opened her legs "i want you to watch me play with myself but you can't touch me" she

used her powers and restrained him so her can look down between her legs but cannot touch. She ran her hands

down her breast squeezing and pinching her nipples she leaned down and licked her nipples they harden with

pleasure he moaned itching to touch her. She ran her hand down her stomach and to the curls nestled between her

legs she slid her fingers between those curls and felt herself so wet she moaned and sunk her fingers into her hot

core she pushed her fingers in and out. Alucard was so hard he wanted to touch and taste her so bad "release me

now". She stared down into alucard eyes they were so dark with lust he was trembling with need "not yet" she

was pumping her fingers in and out and felt herself close to cumming she withdrew her fingers and stuck them in

her mouth and sucked them clean. Alucard when he saw her lick her fingers clean he used his powers and released

himself he grabbed her legs and stuck his tongue in her pussy she arched up off the bed but alucard held her down

he licked her slow and fast and pushed his fingers in and out her cum slowly leaked out and it slid on his tongue he

growled it tasted so good. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged and widen her legs for he can get all of her

pussy. Alucard felt her close he withdrew from her pussy he licked his fingers clean from her cum. Alucard ripped the

rest of her clothes off and he took off his clothes she sat up and pushed alucard back on the bed. He smirked as

she took control of him her dominating him was so sexy she settled between his legs and grabbed his dick alucard

grabbed her hair when her felt her mouth take all his length inside her mouth she licked up and down and licked his

tip of his dick. Alucard was moaning and growling it felt so damn good to see her suck his dick he felt himself close.

She caressed his balls and she felt him tighten in her hands and he shot his hot liquid down her throat she

swallowed all his hot semen and sat up and he saw her lick the rest of the liquid off her mouth alucard leaned up

and kissed her lips she pushed him back on the bed and position herself over his dick she looked into his eyes and

slammed herself down on his dick he reached up and grabbed her breast and squeezed and caressed them she

moaned his dick felt so good inside her it filled her completely she moved up and down his dick fast and hard they

heard there flesh slapping against each other there lust and pleasure was filling them to the brim. Alucard slapped

his hands on her butt "go faster go harder" she moaned the pain and pleasure from him hitting her butt felt so

good she ran her finger nails down his chest and blood welled up she leaned down to lick the blood and when she

tasted his blood and slammed down on his dick she screamed in pleasure when she felt him release his white hot

liquid inside her. She slid herself off his dick and cuddled next to alucard "i love you alucard" I love you my little one"

they closed there eyes and rested.

Wise man was gathering more and more energy he smirked "now when she see this she will be broken completely"

beside wise man stood the scouts and tuxedo mask they were undead ghouls he turned towards them "now it's

time to get my little rabbit" wise man smirked and headed into the darkness to England with his undead ghouls it

was now time to conquer the world "hahaha" and they all faded into the darkness to England.

Chibiusa gasped and jumped up out of the bed when she felt the powers she thought destroyed appear again

"whats wrong little one" alucard sat up and pulled her back into his arms and caressed her hair. "alucard we have

to warn integra a dark evil is coming and we have to prepare" she threw on her clothes and ran her fingers threw

her hair. Alucard put his clothes on "okay we will go talk to my master" he took her hand and transported to integra

office. Integra was sitting in her office when alucard and chibiusa appeared in her office "integra I have urgent news

there is a evil force heading here and it will stop at nothing to get me". "what evil are you talking about chibiusa"

integra was staring at her intensely. "the evil I speak of is the same evil that made me and he destroyed me and

my family her will stop at nothing to get me in his grasp again". Integra pulled out her cigar box took out a cigar and

lit it and took a big puff of it "Walter" she screamed Walter walked in and bowed "yes intergra". "Walter I want you

to ready the troops and raise are emergency alert to red we have to prepare a great evil is coming we must

destroy". Walter bowed "yes lady integra this will be done" and he left the office to prepare. Integra turned back to

chibiusa "you two with seres get battle ready we have a war coming and if its you they want we will give them hell

you to know my order search and destroy". Alucard grinned but inside cihibiusa she was in turmoil she had to battle

wise man again it would bring back all the memories she did not want to relive she clenched her fist and ran off the

office ."alucard I know this is hard for her this will be the ultimate test for her to battle the person who manipulated

her to kill her family watch over her which I know you will". Alucard nodded and went after chibiusa. Integra turned

her chair around and stared into the dark sky and saw the moon was full "another battle am getting old for this this

battle I hope everyone comes out alive.

Seres was talking with pip when she heard her master talk to her in her mind "_get ready for battle a war is coming"._

Seres stood up "pip we have to get ready for battle prepare your soldiers" pip nodded and took seres hand he

kissed her "love you seres" "i love you pip" pip walked to get his soldiers ready and seres went to talk to Walter

about upgrading her weapon.

As always please review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own hellsing it belongs to the original owners

some lemons dont read if it offends you

she ran out the office and outside the back into the hellsing

lawn she stopped running and sat by a tree she closed her

eyes willing the memories to fade away. "little one" she

looked up and saw alucard standing before her "just leave

me alone alucard" she felt him sit beside her he pulled her

unto his lap "little one talk to me I don't like to see you sad".

She sighed "i just feel like I will never overcome my past it will

always hunt me". He tilted her chin up and stared into her

eyes "your past will always hunt you but you choose how

your future will be my little one". She thought about what he

said and smiled "your right alucard" she stood up "lets get

ready for the war" they both walked back to the mansion to

get ready for war. She and alucard walked back down to his

quarters she got undressed "you look so sexy" she heard him

whisper in her ear his lips trailed down her back she moaned

"alucard we have to get ready for battle" he growled "okay

lets get ready" alucard adjusted his gun and got ready for

battle.

Wisman and his ghoul scouts had arrived in they were looking

down on the city of London wisman pointed to the town "now

my ghouls attack" the ghouls jumped down on the

unsuspecting people and starting devouring the living.

Integra was in her office doing work when she got a phone

call she became angry and slammed the phone down

"alucard, chibiusa" they both appeared in the office "yes

master" "someone is attacking London go search and

destroy" alucard and chibiusa grinned "yes master" and faded

back into the darkness to go search and destroy. Seres was

with Walter and pip when integra reported to them to head

out to London the war had begone they marched to London.

Alucard and chibiusa appeared in London and the city was

ablaze "who has done this" she looked on in horror.

"haahaha" alucard and chibiusa turned around and saw a guy

in darkness he was holding a crystal ball in his hand she

gasped "wiseman" alucard looked down at her "is that the

guy who hurt you ". she could not speak the monster who

destroyed her was standing right in front of her she felt the

hatred welling from within her "wiseman now you will pay"

she ran up to wiseman "i don't think so" wiseman waved his

hands and the scouts ghouls appeared in front of her. "usagi,

maoru" she whispered the ghouls moaned and moved

towards her and alucard. chibiusa stepped back in horror

"noooooo" she faded into darkness. "little one" alucard

shouted and went after her wiseman chuckled "she ran away

I knew making the scouts decayed body as ghouls would

destroy her now to capture her" wiseman disappeared and

took the ghouls with him. Chibiusa had disappeared to a

forest and was crying hysterically "i can't do this anymore I

should just kill myself at least no one else will get hurt" she

pulled out a sword and was going to stab her heart when

alucard grabbed the sword away from her he grabbed her

and kissed her. She stared into alucard eyes and saw his love

for her and sadness for what she was about to do to herself.

She pulled away from him "alucard let me go I just hurt

anyone I love" she walked up to a tree and punched her fist

into the tree blood ran down the bark from her fist alucard

took her hand and licked the blood from her hand his eyes

glowed with red from her blood alucard grabbed her and

threw her into the tree she slammed into the bark he lifted

her up she wrapped her legs around his waist she moaned

with pleasure feeling his hardness on her core. Alucard

unzipped her pants and touched her panties she was already

wet he caressed her pussy and her cum flooded his finger he

pumped his finger in and out of her. She moaned and kissed

alucard and tasted blood in his mouth suddenly images

flooded her mind images of alucard raped as a child from a

tyrant him becoming a vampire and losing his love and images

of him meeting her the feeling he felt beginning and his

undead hurt filling with love again. Alucard felt tears falling on

him he tilted her chin up and saw she was crying "little one

you saw my past that's why I said past is past but you can

determine your future my past was filled with darkness but

since I met integra, walter, seres, and you my future changed

I wanted to end my immortal life but now I want to spend the

rest of eternity with my family all of you". She smiled and

hugged alucard "i love you so much your my life now so is the

hellsing organization" alucard smiled "i love you little one now

lets go kicked that wiseman ass we will finish the pleasure

later" he licked the cum from his fingers . She moaned in

pleasure then smirked "i will always love my past family but I

won't let wiseman use them for his gain I will put them to rest

and kick his ass" she zipped herself up and they disappeared

back to London. Seres and pip had arrived in London and set

themselves up to attack the ghouls "this is bad pip I hope

everyone is okay". Pip nodded "everyone will be okay alucard

and chibiusa a strong they will conquer the enemy". Seres

smiled and nodded and set up her gun on the rooftop.

Alucard and chibiusa had arrived back in London she looked

around and did not see the enemy "come out wiseman so I

can kick your ass back to the darkness". She heard laughter

and saw wiseman appeared in front of them. "well black lady

you have grown up a lot your power is now ripe for the

taking". Alucard growled and stood in front her "alucard its

okay I will handle this I will take care of this myself just back

me up". Wiseman laughed "wow confident aren't you well lets

see how confident you are fighting your friends and family".

The ghoul scouts appeared and and stood in front of wiseman

cihibusa looked pissed she thought_ "my family I am sorry _

_please forgive me I will help you this is my final gift to you I love _

_you all"_. She summoned her power from within her and got

ready for battle alucard smirked knowing that this will be so

arousing he can't wait to get her home. She turned around

blew alucard a kiss and smirked and ran to battle.

please review thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Wiseman was watching over London as it and his ghoul

scouts were tearing people apart "hahaahaha soon I will

have black lady within my grasp again". "i have spotted the

target lady integra permission to fire" seres was on the roof

with pip preparing to fire her big weapon onto the enemy.

"permission granted search and destroy" integra slammed

the phone down and prepared to organize her troops.

Alucard and chibiusa had arrived back to the city and saw the

scout ghouls tearing people apart and eating there flesh.

"little one are you ready for this" she took out her weapons

"time to put them back to rest" she ran towards the ghouls

and they growled and ran towards her ready for battle.

Alucard disappeared and went to destroy wiseman "little one

I am going to destroy wiseman can you take care of yourself

here". She nodded and fired at the ghoul sailor mercury it

blew apart in gore and blood she jumped up and released her

power on the other scouts they fell to the ground. Alucard

nodded and went to go attack wiseman.

Wiseman felt a huge wave of power surge in the city "hmmm

she has came back and she is actually attacking her dead

family time to get my prize". "where are you going the night is

still young" wiseman turned around and saw alucard who

was with the black lady "so you came to fight me" wiseman

gestured to were black lady was "isn't she the most beautiful

weapon you yourself felt her power she will be a useful tool".

Alucard growled "she is not a tool she is my partner and my

love I am through talking to you time to time" alucard

released his power and a dark aura appeared around him

"releasing control art restriction systems

three...two...one...approval of situation A recognized

commencing the comwell invocation ability restrictions lifted

for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent".

Wiseman smirked when he saw alucard power increase and

saw him transform "well since you powered up let me get

started to" wiseman floated down to the ground and his ball

fell to the ground and cracked open suddenly the air filled

with dread, hatred, lust for power. "haahaha" wiseman faded

into the darkness as more power filled the area. Alucard

smirked "this is exciting finally a worthy opponent alucard

watched as wiseman appeared out of the darkness but he

was a man now his hair was pitch black his eyes were black

with red evil in them he was muscular and he could feel the

power burning his skin. "hahah lets begin" wiseman

summoned his power into his arm and made a hatchet out of

it he smirked and disappeared into the darkness. Alucard

looked around trying to sense wiseman presence suddenly he

smelt blood and looked down blood was dripping on the

ground he looked up and saw his chest was pierced with the

hatchet "hahah your mine" wiseman ran the hatchet up

through alucard chest and split him in half alucard fell down to

the ground his intestines spilling out and blood welling

beneath him "hahah your so weak".

Chibiusa was fighting against the undead usagi when she felt

pain run through her whole body "alucard" she whispered.

The undead usagi saw chibiusa fall to the ground It jumped

onto her and attempted to eat her flesh suddenly a flash of

white light enveloped the area.

Chibiusa was grimacing in pain "chibiusa" she opened her

eyes and could not believe what she was seeing her whole

family was in front of her smiling and alive she got up and ran

into usagi arms "i missed you all so much forgive me for killing

you all". Usagi hugged her and mamoru rubbed her head

affectionately "chibiusa it was not your fault that you killed us

wiseman manipulated you your are not to blame. Chibusa

looked at the scouts and her mom and dad tears pouring from

her eyes she was so happy she did not want to leave

"chibiusa you must go now alucard needs you and it's not

your time to past on yet you will see us when it is your time

we all love you sweety" they all faded back into the white

light "i love you all to".

Wiseman went to go get black lady "hahaahaha" wiseman

turned around "what the hell" alucard body parts had oozed

together and were forming into one back mass for darkness

then the black form transformed back together he had on all

back his ink black hair was blowing in the wind as he was

grinning insanely at him. Wiseman stepped back trembling in

fear "what the hell are you I split you in half you should be

destroyed" alucard threw his head back "hahaha is that all

you can do attack me cleave my head from my body reduce

my flesh to bones hurry hurry hurry". Wiseman trembled in

fear and ran alucard stared at him in disappointment "is this

all you are your power this is no fun alucard summoned a dog

the dog faded to wiseman and grabbed him and started

eating him "your kibbles and bits now after the dog is done

with you all will be left of you is dog shit that's all you are".

Alucard powered down and smirked when he saw little one

destroying the rest of the enemy "well I better go join the

blood bath" he smirked and went to join chibiusa.

Chibiusa slammed her fist into the ghoul fast it shriek and fell

back on the ground she stood up and looked around "_thank _

_you all I will finish this"_ she powered up and summoned her

powers a wand appeared brimming with dark energy

"shadow scream attack" the power hit the rest of the ghouls

and they shriek and blew up in blood and gore she powered

down and kneeled down tears were streaming down her face

"it's over" she whispered she stood up and went to go find

alucard when she found alucard he was sitting on rubble she

walked up to him and hugged him "thank you I love you"

alucard turned around "you gave them rest now lets go

home" alucard stood up suddenly chibiusa screamed in pain

and fell to the ground and blacked out. "little one" alucard

screamed he picked her up and looked down on her she was

shivering and and not responding alucard faded into the

darkness and went back to the hellsing organization.

So whats wrong with chibusa have to wait till next chapter again thanks for reading please review


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for anyone who view and favorite me as always I don't own hellsing

lemons in chapter

alucard appeared back to the mansion he appeared in her quarters and layed her down on the bed she

was still no responding she had a fever he called for Walter in his mind. When alucard called for Walter

in his mind Walter knew something was really wrong he never used that unless there was an

emergency Walter ran to where alucard called him.

Chibusa was having a happy dream her and alucard were together for eternity but as she looked down

a child with alucard hair and her eyes were gripping her legs she wondered who the child was. "please

wake up you can't leave me" chibusa heard someone calling her she looked back down at the child the

child was gone and alucard was not beside her anymore she saw a light and reached for it.

Walter ran into the room and saw alucard kneeling by chibiusa she was out cold he walked up to

alucard and touched his shoulder "what happened". Alucard stood up but as he was standing a hand

pulled him back down "don't leave me". Alucard smirked she was awake and smiling at him he pulled

her into his arm and caressed her hair. Walter walked out and gave them privacy alucard kissed

chibiusa gently he could of lost her today. Alucard sat down on the bed and pulled her on his lap "my

little one I know that was hard having to destroy your family again". She smiled "i no longer feel upset

about it since I got to say goodbye to my family they understand". "you saw your family little one am

happy for you you will all remember them but you won't forget them". Alucard stood up and stood her

on her feet "we have to go give integra a report lets go".

Integra was waiting for a report from alucard and chibiusa when they knocked on the door and walked

in chibiusa sat in front of integra and alucard stood next to her "report servant". "the mission was a

success enemy were destroyed like you commanded". Integra nodded "good my servant a job well

done I think you and your servant should go somewhere together on vacation". Chibiusa smiled "thank

you integra we will" they both walked out and went back to alucard quarters. Chibiusa hung her jacket

and sword on chair and sat down in chair she closed her eyes "alucard" she turned around and saw

alucard staring at her with hunger in his eyes "you are mine I almost lost you today" alucard walked up

to chibusa and pulled her into his arms he kissed her deeply alucard ran his hands all down her body

he put her back on the floor and sat in the chair "strip" she smirked and slowly took off her top as she

was taking her top off she leaned into alucard and her breast dangled in his face. Alucard felt himself

become aroused she unbuttoned her pants turned around as she pulled her pants down she bent off

her panties were damp with her juices. Alucard licked his lips itching to taste her pussy and lick all her

juices from her pussy. She turned back around unclasped her bra and threw her bra on the floor her

nipples were already hard she slipped her panties off herself and stood in front of alucard with her

hands on her hip "i want you to fuck me hard my vampire". Alucard stood up and ripped his clothes off

he pushed her against the table "sit on the edge of the table" she purred and sat on the table and

opened her legs alucard kneeled down and sniffed he pussy it smelt so good he nibbled on her inner

leg she shivered with lust alucard long tongue slid out his mouth and licked her core she arched off the

table "alucarddd" she moaned. Alucard tongue slid inside her pussy and stroked inside of her pussy it

felt so good he pushed his tongue in and out. She felt herself burning up and felt a pressure building

and building inside her until she burst into millions of pieces orgasm after orgasm ripped through her

body. Alucard withdrew his tongue from her pussy and pulled her up in his arms he bent her over the

table with her butt in the air her pussy waiting for him to plunge within. Alucard position his dick on her

pussy and rubbed his dick in her juices up and down her pussy more juices slid out. "fucking stop

teasing me and fuck me noww". Alucard smirked and grabbed her waist he slammed into her pussy

plunging over and over again inside her. There body's were one the sound of flesh meeting flesh was

filling the room. She grabbed the table but it cracked within her hand from her strength she felt his

length hitting her cervix and his balls hitting her pussy. Alucard groaned feeling himself close he turned

her over and grabbed her in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms

around his neck alucard grabbed her butt and lifted her up and slabbed her back down on his cock she

clawed her nails down his back alucard groaned in pleasure feeling pain and pleasure. He moved her

up and down his cock they knew they were not going to last long she licked his neck and bit his neck

sucking his blood alucard bit in her breast and sucked her blood alucard was going faster and faster

they were a blur in the basement fucking each other alucard slammed hard and hit her inside hard and

she came undone and clenched his cock they came together "alucard" "little one" they screamed

together. Alucard smirked and sat her back on her feet she wobbled when she tried to walk alucard

caught her in his arms "hahaha I wore you out". She smirked "no I wore you out am going to go take a

bath come join me" she faded into the darkness to her room and alucard followed she turned on the

water and sat down in the tub alucard appeared and picked her up and sat down in the top and sat

her in his lap. "this is nice alucard" she layed her head on his chest "alucard I love you so much you and

ceres, and integra are my family now". As she was talking to alucard she felt something move in her

stomach she stood up"oh my god what was that". Alucard stood up and held her in his arms "whats

wrong little one". "alucard I just felt something move within my stomach" alucard put his hand on her

stomach and he felt something move inside her. Alucard thought what it could be then he got a

surprised look on his face she turned around and saw alucard was speechless "whats wrong my love".

"i am shocked this is impossible but your pregnant". Chibiusa looked up at him in shock speechless she

was to be a mother this is impossible.

please review and what names if boy or girl


End file.
